El Plan de Lavender
by lindalovegood
Summary: Podra un simple cuaderno unir a dos personas por muy diferentes que sean? especial de San Valentin


He vuelto con esta ff

Que me gusta llamar

El Plan de Lavender

Ginebra Weasley caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de Hogwarts, era su séptimo curso y llegaria tarde a su clase de pociones compartida con Slytherin.

\- Buenos días Weasley, crei que no vendría a clase- Snape tenia esa mirada de suficiencia- sientese con el señor Nott

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos al notar que estaría rodeada de puras serpientes, estaría sentada al lado de Nott, adelante estarían Malfoy y Parkinson y atrás Zabini con una rubia que no reconoció, se apresuró a sentarse y tratar de ignorar todos los comentarios mordaces que le dijeran.

\- Hoy prepararemos la poción de la Verdad, la poción Vetiseratum, las pociones que estén perfectas, se las podrán quedar y usarlas en lo que quieran, trabajaran en parejas.

En ese momento Ginny alzó la mirada y pudo detallar a su compañero, tenia el pelo castaño, y sus ojos eran verdes, justo en ese momento el volteo a verla, avergonsada bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar el rosa carmesi que se expandia por sus mejillas.

-Hola- dijo el chico

-H-hola emmmm Theodore ¿Verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja

\- Si emmm ¿Te dicen Ginny ?- interrogó el castaño. Ginny asintió con la cabeza- entonces Ginny ¿No hay problema en que yo corte? Es que hay que hacerlo a la perfección y yo soy muy perfeccionista y ...

Ginny soltó una risita- no hay problema.

El resto de la clase fueron ellos hablando, realmente tenían mucho en común, para la opinión de Ginny, Theo era muy inteligente, curioso, astuto y bueno en las pociones y como el mismo dijo muy, MUY perfeccionista.

En la opinión de Theo, la pelirroja era inteligente, valiente y curiosa, lastima que fuera una Weasley, ella era muy linda.

La poción de la pareja estuvo completamente perfecta y cada uno se llevaron cuatro tubitos de muestra d la poción.

La primera en irse fue la chica Weasley, al pararse de la silla un cuadernito callo al piso, pero solo Theo vi lo sucedido, recogió el cuaderno y lo guardo luego se lo daria.

\- ¿Que tal te fue con la comadreja menor? ¿Hiciste todo el trabajo solo?- Draco interrogó a su castaño amigo

\- Realmente es buena en pociones...

\- Y buena en la cama o al menos eso es lo que se oye por todo Hogwarts- dijo Blaize interrumpiendo al ojiverde

\- Eso es por que es una zorra- opino Pansy

\- Al menos ella tiene algo que ofrecer, no como tu Pansy- escupió el moreno

\- Ya paren por mas que me interese el tema del cuerpo de la Weasley, ustedes parecen unos niños discutiendo por un caramelo- dijo el blondo - ¿Que decias Nott?

\- Decia que la Weasley es realmente inteligente, ella no hizo explotar el caldero como el inútil de su hermano- respondió el ojiverde- voy a mi habitación- se excuso para alejarse del par que no paraba de pelear

\- Te acompaño- ofreció el ojigris- y no los soporto

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta la Torre de Slytherin hasta entrar en su habitavion .

\- Mira esto, se callo del bolso de la chica Weasley- dijo sacando el cuadernito plateado que en la portada decia "nuestra opinión" al abrirlo se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que habia un indice con nombres de puros varones de Hogwarts

\- mira "Draco Malfoy pagina 16" voy buscarla- el rubio busco la pagina indicada y se sorprendió con lo que encontro, eran dos paginas una tenia puro escrito y la otra una foto de el sin camisa.

 **Draco Malfoy**

 **Edad: 17**

 **Sangre: pura**

 **Color de pelo: Rubio**

 **Color de ojos: Grises**

 **Cuerpo: Perfecto**

 **Familia: adinerada**

 **Caracter: altivo, superior**

 **Buscador de Slytherin**

 **Mujeriego**

 **Novia: Desconocida**

 **Persona que mas lo ama: Hermione Granger, tal vez Harry Potter**

\- Esto no puede ser enserio, tienen un registro de mi... Y-y POTTER ES GAY, ES UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD- el rubio salio corriendo de la habitación, seguramente en busca de Potter

\- a ver... Donde estas… ya "Theodore Nott pagina 28"

 **Theodore Nott**

 **Edad: 17**

 **Sangre: pura**

 **Color de pelo: Castaño**

 **Color de ojos: Verdes**

 **Cuerpo: Perfecto**

 **Familia: adinerada**

 **Caracter: superior, a veces amable**

 **Perfecto de Slytherin**

 **Hombre de un sola relación**

 **Novia: Desconocida**

 **Persona que mas lo ama: Ginny Weasley**

Sus ojos le tienen que estar jugando un mala pasada fue el primer pensamiento del perfecto, no es posible que la Weasley este enamorado de él,por que eso seria grandioso magnifico, genial, a él le gustaba la Weasley.

Ya oscurecia y no encontraba el cuaderno de Lavender, el cuaderno con el registro de todos los chicos de Hogwarts, estaba segura que se le había caido en pociones, y solo faltaba a una persona por interrogar...

\- Nott - llamo al muchacho al verlo caminar por el pasillo con el cuaderno en la mano se acerco a el con paso decidido, ojala y no halla leído nada de aquel cuaderno, si no su vida estaba destrozada, al llegar hasta el le arranco el libro de las manos y dio la media vuelta.

Unas manos agarraron su cintura y la cargaron - Me gustas Ginebra, Me gustas- el castaño dijo esto ultimo antes de unir sus labios, unir sus vidas para un gran futuro.

Detrás de una columna Lavender Brown tachaba dos cosas en una lista- listo, Harry y Draco se aman y Ginny y Theodore también, mate dos pájaros de un tiro, ahora solo me queda ver con quien pondré a Hermione, talvez sea un trio, Harry, Dracio y Hermione, si definitivamente soy como cupido- dijo la rubia mientras arrugaba la lista y la quemaba, todos tenían pareja para San Valentin


End file.
